


爱情童话还是野模上位3

by zyc1840



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc1840/pseuds/zyc1840
Summary: 舍卡，卡舍，互攻预警，舍瓦站街AU，献身有，宗教隐喻有，注意避雷





	爱情童话还是野模上位3

“你想做什么？”卡卡的问题仿佛一个信号，舍瓦站在床前开始脱衣服，随着衬衣的一排扣  
子被一一打开，舍瓦身上的某个闸门也打开了，他利落的脱掉了自己的裤子，爬上床，跪在卡  
卡身侧，开始用手毫不怜惜的玩弄自己的胸乳，“王子。。。我爱你，会给你快乐” 。一只手轻  
轻搭在腹肌上，另一只先在左胸上揉搓了几把，白皙的皮肤微微泛红之后，又用指尖圈弄乳晕  
，时不时掐弄乳珠。一套动作潇洒，带着与情景不符的禁欲冷感，仿佛他不是在床上勾引，而  
是在军队中执行什么任务。舍瓦的乳晕不大，颜色颇深，一番挑逗过后，俩点红樱都立了起来  
，卡卡看呆了，不觉咽了咽口水。见状，舍瓦俯下身，开始隔着裤子对卡卡的裆部又蹭又舔起  
来。

炙热的温度让卡卡回过神来，他被投入了深深的恐惧，并非因为他担心这个男人会对自己  
不轨（这还不算对你不轨啊），而是担心自己会沉沦其中，却又并不清楚会沉沦于何处，隐隐  
觉得会是一个未知的归所。“不要这样，我应该等待，我曾向主也向我自己许诺过。”卡卡的声  
音听起来还算平静，可是低沉的嘶哑还是出卖了平静之下涌动的情欲，接着卡卡听到了舍瓦的  
轻笑。舍瓦显然不把正人君子最后的挣扎放在眼里，整个人压在卡卡的身上，从下往上开始用  
嘴一个一个扣子地慢慢帮卡卡解衣，灵巧的唇舌时不时隔着衣服碰到卡卡的身体，舍瓦业务熟  
练，深谙撩拨之道，不一会儿，就将卡卡的上衣解开，轻轻的吻了吻早已嫣红充血的乳头，睫  
毛划过对男生来说已算尺寸可观的“胸器”，到底没敢上去啃咬。只是凑到卡卡耳边调笑“美丽，  
应该分享。”

卡卡似乎想张口反驳，但是舍瓦已经用他有力双手，粗暴而痛快地剥下了卡卡的裤子。卡  
卡本能地反抗，他的双手虽被绑着，双腿的力量挣扎起来也不可小觑（那你早干什么了，还不  
是半推半就。。。）。舍瓦熟练的用嘴拉开了卡卡的平角内裤，不出所料，早已兴奋的性器一  
下弹出，鞭打在舍瓦脸上，留下第一道亮晶晶的痕迹，舍瓦一口含住小卡卡，将卡卡双腿的攻  
势消弭于无形，接着，就势一次吞下整根，先吞吐了起来。卡卡第一次感觉到了事情的失控，  
除了他自己从未有人深入接触过的领域被一下子入侵了，他居然在。。。从未有过的羞耻感伴  
着潮水般的层层快感铺天盖地的袭来，卡卡不禁闭上眼睛，向后躺去，下意识的挺胯，似乎想  
要顶的更深一点。

卡卡迷醉的样子舍瓦看在眼里，舍瓦感觉猎物已经缴械投降，打算好好享受，就放慢了速  
度，将小卡卡吐出，从下至上仔仔细细的舔过，仿佛在鉴赏一件艺术品，又像在品尝一道美食  
，吃的水声啧啧。卡卡的理智略略回笼，抬起头看到舍瓦低眉顺眼舔的专心，时不时眼光一挑  
，似乎在说：嘴上说不要，身体还是很诚实的么，自己一柱擎天，反响强烈，身体早已背叛理  
智，箭在弦上。似乎半小时之内，自己一生的信仰和坚持都烟消云散，心中为自己被一个陌生  
男人挑逗至斯而感羞耻，厌弃自己不争气，他是个不过20的少年天才，生活事业上少有什么  
事不是称心如意，现在连自己的身体都无法掌控，添了十分委屈，又感到深深的无力与不知所  
措。自暴自弃的靠在一堆枕头里，红了眼眶：“不要这样做了，主啊，请帮助这一个软弱的罪  
人。”

舍瓦听出卡卡声音中的哭腔和真实的痛苦，忍不住心软起来，他自私地想拥有和这个男孩  
共同的记忆，但应该是快乐的记忆，他并不想让这个还天真的男孩背上自责与忏悔的包袱。舍  
瓦很多次在洞穴修道院，在圣索菲亚大教堂听过牧师的布道，他努力回忆那些他从没在意过的  
片段。“无论如何，你都不是罪人，罪愆在我，若再相见，用石头砸我，因你是清白无罪的那  
一个”

“我们不应该这么做。”我们皆是罪人，但是我并不觉得与你相交是罪行，只是我们不曾订  
约盟誓。  
“我爱你，用爱拯救我的灵魂吧。。。他也是这么做的不是么？用爱拯救人，想想抹大拉  
的玛利亚。。。”舍瓦默默低头，以一种宗教的形式诉说他的爱意并非他所愿，但是他不能把  
自己的心意强加给这个虔诚的灵魂，他愿意用一种卡卡能接受的方式献上自己的爱，反正后会  
无期。“她将香膏涂抹，用她的泪水为他洁净，用她的头发为他擦干”舍瓦拿出润滑剂，蘸在手  
指上，一点一点涂抹在卡卡的性器上，而后用自己面颊和头发不住的轻轻摩擦小卡卡。  
“你愿意嫁。。不，和我在一起么？”卡卡看着自己小腹前的金棕色脑袋，这句话没头没脑  
地脱口而出。

舍瓦笑了，笑的那样甜美，在卡卡眼中，笑的那样明媚，让人想到“花神,恋歌,阳光和舞蹈  
，我要一饮而尽而悄然离开尘寰，和你同去幽暗的林中隐没”的夜莺。


End file.
